Heist
by zoenichole
Summary: Once childhood friends, this group of intelligent people are now scattered over the world left to their own devices. When Mikael attacks each of their families, Elijah gathers all of them up to wreak havoc and take down his father once and for all. They never thought they'd reconcile old relationships, or stay as a group after their first job in years. Klaroline/Delena/Elijah/Kolie
1. Chapter 1

AN: The idea came from the TV show Leverage on TNT, and the character's are from the TV show The Vampire Diaries.  The ships in this fic are Klaroline (dominantly), Delena, Kalijah and Kolie (maybe Lexol? Whatever they are called, it's Kol and Lexie). The updates might be far and few between since I am working on another fic (Always and Forever) and I have finals starting in a few weeks. I love reviews and favorites :) Don't forget to subscribe!

-zoenichole

_Mastermind/Hitter._

_London, England._

Elijah had been looking for Nik for two weeks now, and really, he should have started here before going anywhere else. It was Nik's favorite city to be in, after all. Elijah had Nik's address, phone number, license information, and his schedule. For the past year Nik had been living as an artist in a beautiful loft overlooking the London Bridge, and was making money legitimately.

Elijah smiled as he saw his brother in a little café across the street from where he stood. He still wore dark jeans, a Henley, leather jacket, and his many necklaces still graced his neck. He looked good, and Elijah was pleased to know that he still seemed the same, with his scruff and smirk.

Elijah walked into the café and looked up as the little bell signaled his entrance. No one noticed, since the café was awfully busy, with all of the patrons, and the baristas busy making coffee and giving out pastries. He ordered a black coffee, and waited in line for it.

After receiving his coffee, he went over to Nik's table and sat down. Nik looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Elijah," He said, nodding his head fondly.

"Hello, brother," Elijah answered.

"What can I do for you?"

"I think you'll be interested in what Father has most recently done…" Elijah said, putting his elbows on the table as Klaus leaned back and crossed his arms, a frown overtaking his face.

"Do tell…"

_Mastermind/Hacker._

_Chicago, Illinois. _

Elijah knew that Nik knew where Damon was, since they'd been the closest among the four men in their group. They first hated each other, but as their age changed, they found they had more in common than they thought and often spent nights in the closest bar with Kol.

And so, since Damon was next on his list of people to find, they were walking the streets of Chicago, an awfully busy city and looking for Damon's club, _Doppelganger_. Elijah knew he was referring to the beautiful, yet deadly Petrova twins, yet only one of them held Damon's heart, the other held Elijah's.

The bar outside was sleek, with dark brick, a red carpet and a red door. It was still light out, so the club was not yet open, though the bouncers were still stationed outside of the large doors.

"Name please." The bigger of the two answered, looking straight ahead.

"Mikaelson." Klaus answered with a smirk, feet planted and his arms crossed: his most intimidating stance.

The bouncers let them in immediately and they walked down the dark smoky hall, until they were led to an office on the third floor.

The mahogany door was open, though no one was in the room.

"Mr. Salvatore will be in shortly,"

Not two minutes later, Damon, dark hair, blue eyes, and smirk intact, walked into the room and sat down behind his desk.

"What can I do for you, Elijah?" He asked, propping his legs on his desk.

"Mikael's at it again, and we want to stop him." Elijah answered, and Damon's smirk fell.

"I'm listening."

_Hitter. _

_Denver, Colorado._

It wasn't hard for Damon, Klaus and Elijah to find the youngest Mikaelson brother. Just a few calls made by Nik, and a few clicks on Damon's computer, and they had Kol's location and apartment address. Damon and Nik had a few good laughs after learning that Kol taught baseball to younger children on the weekends.

And so, the three friends found Kol at a ballpark, in his own world, with his trusty metal bat and the ball machine spitting out baseballs fast at him. Each hit was harder than the first, and Kol's smile grew as he saw them coming.

"Hello, brothers!" He called out, including Damon in his term of endearment.

"Hello, little brother," Klaus called back, leaning against the cage. "Mind if I join you?"

Kol laughed and stopped the machine.

"You didn't come all this way to play ball, Nik. What do you want?"

"That, you'll have to ask Elijah."

"What is this all about?" Kol asked Elijah, looking at his older brother.

Elijah's face was somber as he talked to Kol. "Mikael is bringing all of us down brother, this time someone needs to stop him."

Kol nodded and sat down on the bench, taking a sip from his Gatorade bottle. "What's the old man done now?"

_Theif/Grifter._

_New York, New York._

Alexia Branson was beautiful, and she knew it, and she used it to her advantage, much like her three best friends. As of now, she was using it against the cop stationed at the museum she was in, twirling her waist-length blonde hair and flashing her dimples at the young cop (too young cop—poor guy, she almost felt bad for him—he didn't even know what was happening).

"You model in France?" He asked, looking over her thin body.

"Oui, I am here for vacation, and I wanted to see this exhibit before I leave tonight. Couldn't you just let me in for a little bit?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at the baby-faced cop. She had wanted this painting for a few weeks and knew this would be her opportune moment to snatch it up before leaving to go to California.

"Well, I suppose I could, but you can't make too much noise, okay? I could get fired for doing this." Just as he was pulling back the ropes to let her in, she heard an all-too familiar voice, making her stop in her tracks.

"There you are, darling!" Kol called out, looping his arm in her own, smiling roguishly at the cop.

"Hello, darling, I thought you and the boys were waiting for me in the front?" She asked, playing along and putting a hand on his chest.

"I missed you too much and just had to come back for you. Are you ready to leave?"

"Of course," She smiled at the boy before her and Kol walked off in the opposite direction.

"What the hell, Kol? I was so close!" She complained, punching him in the arm and smiling up at him.

"We'll come back for it one day. As of now, however, we need your help, isn't that right Elijah?" He asked as they stopped in front of Klaus, Damon and Elijah.

"Too true, brother. Lexie, you remember Mikael's lust for revenge, don't you?"

"How could I forget?" Lexie deadpanned.

_Grifters._

_The Bahamas._

Of course the Petrova twins would take refuge from the cold weather on an island. It took Klaus, Damon, Kol, Lexie and Elijah a plane flight, and a few hours on a boat to get to them. They were sipping martinis in scantily clad bikinis as they tanned under the hot, blazing sun. One look at them, and you'd think they were just rich heiresses on a vacation. But their friends knew better, so when their sun was blocked by five figures, they took off their Ray Bans and opened their eyes, both revealing a pretty hazel color.

"Hello, Lexie," The one with curly hair said, patting her chair for her friend to take a seat.

"Hi, Kit Kat,"

"No hello for me?" The other twin, with straight hair pouted.

"Hello, Elena." Lexie smiled at the nicer twin.

"What's this visit about, boys?" Katherine asked, looking at the four men in front of her, licking her lips as she saw Elijah.

"My father's been a little too interested in each of our families. It's time to stop it, don't you think?" Elijah told Katherine, his eyes not venturing down like she wished they would.

Elena and Katherine pouted, looking at each other, sighing in unison as they sat up and wrapped sarongs around their slim hips.

"I guess it's time to find Carebear, then," The both said, sauntering off with Lexie at their side, the boys following.

"And the game of cat and mouse begins…" Kol whispered to Nik, both of them laughing at the glares Elijah and Damon sent their way.

_Theif/Grifter. _

_Paris, France. _

"She always did go big or go home, didn't she?" Kol asked Klaus, looking around the City of Lights, all lit up at this late hour.

"She deserves the best," Klaus answered, smiling as her sunny face appeared in his mind.

"When did she leave you?" Kol asked. It was always like this. She (sometimes he) left, went on their own for a bit, then came right back. They loved each other, and always would.

"Right before I left for London. She wanted Rome, but I wanted to settle for a bit. She left the next day. Last I talked to her; she was here, singing in a quaint theatre."

And now, all of them, Elijah, Katherine, Damon, Elena, Lexie, Kol and himself stood outside of that theatre, watching as everyone filed out before going in themselves, until they found her dressing room.

Klaus knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Who is it?" She asked, just on the other side of the door.

"Sweetheart, open up!" Klaus said, smiling an actual smile at finally hearing her voice in person after all these months.

The door opened and before anyone could do anything, Caroline had jumped on Klaus, her legs around his waist, her arms thrown around his neck, and her mouth fused to his.

Elijah looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks. Katherine, Elena and Lexie giggled at her, while Damon smirked and Kol wolf-whistled.

"I've missed you, Nik!" She said delightfully, kissing his cheeks before kissing his lips once more before sliding down, tying the belt to her robe tighter and hugging herself to him.

"I've missed you too, sweetheart," Nik revealed to her, whispering it in her ear.

"Hello, Barbie," Damon said, and Caroline gave him a hug before moving on to everyone else.

"What's going on?" She asked, settling herself in Nik's arms again.

"It's Mikael," Elijah said, and she tensed, feeling an intense hatred for the man.

"Who else?" She mumbled to herself.

_Mystic Falls, Virginia. _

"Welcome home!" Kol said, throwing his backpack and suitcase on the floor before jumping on the couch.

Lexie hit his legs and waited for him to move them before she sat down on the couch, only before he returned his feet to her lap. She rolled her eyes and put her long blonde hair in a ponytail, and then she took his shoes off.

Elena sat down on the love seat, and Damon took his place beside her, putting an arm around her so she could snuggle into his chest, the other hand busy with his IPad, turning on the six flat screen TV's in front of them and finding all the information on Mikael Mikaelson they had.

Klaus sat in his favorite chair; Caroline perched on the arm of it, before he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. She giggled and kissed his neck, intertwining their fingers together.

Kat sat in Elijah's chair, feet curled to the side, as Elijah paced in front of them, hands clasped behind his back.

"As you all know, our father," Elijah waved a hand at Kol, Klaus and himself before continuing on. "Does not have very… orthodox ways of doing things. Since we were young he has had it out for Mother—for having an affair that resulted in Niklaus—and each of your families. The Salvatore's—for being the top logging company in Mystic Falls; the Petrova's—for owning the hospital; and the Forbes's—for having influence in the law system. Each of our families has a place on the Founder's Council, however most know that it all depends on who has the most power—the one with the most power ultimately makes all the decisions that affect Mystic Falls."

Everyone was looking intently at the spread on the TV's before them.

Mikael, looking as harsh and cruel as ever even in a picture.

Basic information: age, address, weight, height, family, weaknesses, strengths, most trusted men…

The stats for his law firm.

How much he's worth.

Pictures of the law firm.

Pictures of the house.

Pictures of each member of his family (including Elijah, Klaus and Kol).

Caroline smiled fondly as she saw a picture of Rebekah, another of her closest friends that she talked to frequently, and the youngest Mikaelson sibling.

"Now, here is what he's been doing: he has been digging up any information possible on everyone involved in each of you families line of work, bringing anyone down that he can, and it seems that when he's done doing that, he's going to start buying off people from the inside, getting information, and we know that our families aren't exactly completely pure."

Elijah looked around at each one of them before continuing on.

"Giuseppe Salvatore—involved with the Italian mob. Isobel and John Petrova—selling drugs from the hospital illegally. Steven and Elizabeth Forbes—turning a blind eye to their close friends and helping them with any legal issues. Mikael and Esther just finalized their divorce—Henrik going to Mother, full custody—which gives Mikael an added urge for revenge."

Everyone in the room smirked as Elijah told of their families' corruptness. Giuseppe taught all of them to how to fight and be feared, John and Isobel taught them how to be quick, take things without being noticed, and Steven and Elizabeth taught them how not to get caught.

"Here is the plan: we scope Mikael's home and the grounds, then we scope his offices, Damon, you try getting into his security at the house and office, the main thing you need to do, however, is get everything from his computer onto a hard drive of our own. Lexie—work on your dumb blonde with his assistant, take Kol with you for backup, Kat and Elena—be the distractions. Caroline, once we get into Mikael's own office it will be your job to crack open his safe and get his work, take anything you think is important. Make copies of his files, anything. Klaus, you're her backup."

Everyone nodded, and they all looked as if they were in a world of their own—thinking of what lay ahead of them.

"There is one… complication… for all of us. Since this is our town, everyone knows us. We have no need for different identities. Just keep that in mind. Everything else is the same. We have a mark, we have a plan, and it just so happens this job is more personal. Does everyone understand?"

Elijah looked around at everyone as if to make a point before nodding his head and walking from the room.

"Good, we start tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

_Day One:_

_Mikaelson Corporations._

_Katherine and Elena Petrova: Grifters._

"It's so nice to see you two back home!" Bonnie Bennett's Grams said to Elena and Katherine as she patted their heads fondly with a smile on her wise face.

"Hello, Grams," Elena said, since she was the nicest twin and actually liked the old woman and her granddaughter, whereas Katherine thought the old woman daft and the granddaughter annoying.

"Hey, Grams," Katherine said, masking her annoyance with a smile. She wasn't a grifter for anything, after all.

"Are you all home for good now? I heard Caroline and Klaus were back as well—I'm surprised they haven't eloped yet!" The frail woman laughed and then smiled. Caroline, elope? Did she forget already that Caroline never did anything small? She was head cheerleader, chair of every single committee, and planned almost every single event in Mystic Falls when they were in high school. "Even Kol and Alexia are back. They always were cute; do you think they are dating yet?"

The twins had forgotten that when they had all left for good after their graduation that Kol and Lexie's relationship was still kept quiet. Katherine and Elena just nodded and smiled at her, waiting for her to leave.

"And Elijah! What a nice man, all grown up and polite." She looked away from them for a moment before sighing and rolling her dark eyes. "There's Bonnie now, I guess I'll go over and talk to her. She's off for winter holiday since the elementary schools are out. I know she misses her kids dearly—she's such a great teacher!"

Katherine and Elena smiled at her and Grams made them promise to come visit her before they left again.

"That woman…" Katherine grumbled as the old last walked away from them.

Elena rolled her eyes and handed Katherine her coffee.

"She's not so bad, Kat," Elena scolded.

"You're too good," Katherine shot back as they walk across the street and into the large building of Mikaelson Corp.

They quickly take inventory of the room:

_Pretty little receptionist stationed at the desk on the far wall of the room. _

_A cop stationed at the doors. _

_Waiting area with three people sitting in the chairs. _

_Cameras in each of the four corners in the room._

_Hallway leading to the back. _

"Oh my gosh! Elena! Is that Vicki Donovan? I think that's Vicki Donovan! Vicki Donovan! Hi! Do you remember us? We were seniors with your brother while you were a sophomore! Wow, it really is you, Vicki Donovan!" Katherine said in the fakest of high-pitched voices. She always had hated Vicki Donovan, the harlot.

"Oh my gosh! Katherine! It is Vicki Donovan! Vicki Donovan! Hi! It's Elena and Katherine Petrova! Don't you remember us?" Elena said right after Katherine, feigning innocence and surprise perfectly, just like her sister.

Katherine dragged Elena over to the receptionist's desk, and set her coffee down, by the edge, on purpose. Then, she clapped her well-manicured hands and jumped in her high heels. Katherine leaned over the desk, giving Vicki a hug, and then she let Elena lean over. While Vicki was distracted she stuck a USB in the back of the computer. The closer Katherine leaned over the desk, she knew her elbow would be able to touch the coffee cup and…

Oops—there it goes.

"Oh my gosh! Elena! Can you believe that? I'm such a klutz! I'm sorry Vicki! I'm such a klutz, I really didn't mean to!" Katherine giggled into her hand as she looked down at her coffee, which was spilled all over the floor, and part of it on Vicki's white top. _There is payback for sleeping with my boyfriend back in my senior year… _Katherine thought.

"Kat! I can't you believe you spilled coffee all over Vicki Donovan's shirt! I'm sorry Vicki, you know her, always the klutz!" Elena said loudly, making sure her voice was loud and carried, drawing everyone's attention to them. _There is payback for telling Matt I was secretly seeing Damon, back in my senior year… _Elena thought.

Vicki's cheeks grew as red as her lipstick, and her eyes narrowed.

"Welcome home, Katherine, Elena." Vicki all but growled, signaling to the cop that she needed help as she held her soiled top away from her body.

"What can I do for you, Miss Donovan?" He asked, looking at Katherine and Elena.

"I need you to watch the desk for me while I go change. Katherine, Elena, write your names down and I'll be with you after."

Vicki stormed off in her too-tight pencil skirt, her too-tall heels and her too-tight shirt. Katherine saw the green light on the USB and stealthily unplugged it, dropping it in her purse before anyone could notice.

"Cheap ass skank," Katherine whispered under her breath, looking at her no-doubt Sears and fake Gucci heels as she walked away.

"Not everyone can con their way into money, Kat," Elena singsonged as they walked over to the elevators, disregarding Vicki's orders.

_Good job girls, just make your way to the second floor and tell me what you see… _They heard Elijah's voice on the coms unit and pressed the button for the second floor.

* * *

As the elevator dinged and signaled their arrival on the second floor, they quickly took inventory again, just how Giuseppe taught them.

_Receptionist in the middle of the room. _

_No cops. _

_Three hallways (all rooms glass). _

_One camera (above receptionist desk). _

They vaguely recognized this girl as April Young, the shy daughter of Pastor Young. She'd been a freshman when they were seniors, and Elena always had a soft spot for the girl who was always asking innocent questions.

"April! Hi, it's Elena Petrova! How have you been?" Elena walked around the desk, giving her younger friend a hug as Katherine stuck a different USB in the back of April's computer.

"Elena! It's so nice to see you—and you too Katherine!" April said, only a slight shake in her voice as she addressed Katherine.

"Likewise," Kat agreed smoothly, smiling a wicked smile at her.

Elena rolled her eyes and sat on the desk in front of the computer so April couldn't see anything.

"What are you two doing here? Are you back in town? Did they come with you?" April asked.

_Old habits die hard… _Katherine thought dryly as the young girl fired off questions at them.

"We thought we'd visit Esther and Henrik—we haven't seen them and years!" Elena giggled, swinging her legs back and forth, acting as if she didn't already know of Esther and Mikael's divorce.

"Henrik was so little when we left! What was he—seven, eight, when we left?" Katherine asked, looking up as if she was thinking hard.

"You haven't heard?" April gasped. "Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson got a divorce!" She whispered, as if it was taboo.

"Really!"

"No!"

The twins gasped, looking at each other with wide eyes, covering their mouths.

"Yes, it didn't happen too long ago. I'm surprised you haven't heard, it's been the talk of the town!" April nodded her head, her own eyes wide.

"I guess we'll go give our best wishes to Mikael then," Katherine said, slipping the second USB in her purse as Elena hopped off of the desk.

"Mr. Mikaelson isn't here, he went to New York on business last night—but he'll be back tomorrow if you want to talk to him. I could leave him a message?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary. We want to surprise him when he sees us next." Katherine said, winking as they walked back into the elevator. The next two floors were office floors, with one camera each, but the third was where they hit the jackpot: Mikael's office floor; only a receptionist's small desk off to the side, and Mikael's office. No cameras were on this floor, but they'd bet it had sensors, knowing Mikael. They didn't know the receptionist, so they didn't take a chance at trying to stick a USB in her computer, playing it safe sometimes was a bonus.

* * *

_Day One:_

_Mikaelson Manor._

_Katherine and Elena Petrova: Grifters._

The drive to Mikaelson Manor was one quiet drive.

"Elijah, do you think we should park farther out, by the woods, and then walk, or just drive up to the house?"

_Right now, Damon's trying to get into the security system to shut off the cameras inside and outside of the house. It'd save you guys a lot of time, otherwise I'd call this off and we'd all go tonight. _

"So wait it out right where we are for a bit." Katherine stated, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.

_Yes._

Katherine continues to tap her fingers, and Elena plays with the charm on her necklace, looking at the Mikaelson Manor in the distance.

_Alright, you're safe. Go in through the back kitchen door, and I'll tell you the rest._

They heard Damon's voice of the coms unit, and Katherine parked farther into the woods, and then set off on foot.

Katherine, ever the… stylish one, was wearing her usual five-inch high heels, and by the time they got to the back door, she was about to throw a fit.

Elena giggles and turns the door handle, stepping in slyly and disappearing almost instantly, Katherine following immediately. The house looked the same, so thank goodness they didn't need to scope out every inch of this place.

They keep close to the shadows and follow the winding staircase up, up, up… until they reach Mikael's office.

"There's a passcode and finger scanner," Katherine whispers as Elena gets out some powder and tape.

_You know what to do…_

Elena brushes some powder across the finger scanner, then puts the tape on top, taking the fingerprint and putting the tape in a container for Damon. She brushes the same powder against the numbers on the passcode and takes a picture on her phone, sending it to Damon.

_Now get out of there, before someone finds you._

Within five minutes, the twins are speeding back into the outskirts of town, to home.

* * *

_Day Two: _

_Home. _

"Well, we know that the ground floor has one cop, a receptionist, two elevators and four cameras. The second floor has two hallways, two elevators, three offices, a storage closet, one cop and one receptionist. The last floor has two cops, a receptionist, two elevators, one office, and an unknown door. Great job, girls," Elijah commended the girls as they sat sipping a macchiato each on the couch in their slips.

"Beauty and brains," Kat sang, smirking over at Elena before winking at Elijah.

"Kitty, stop flirting and let Elijah carry on," Caroline scolded from Klaus's lap.

Katherine raised her eyebrow and was about to say something before Elijah began speaking again.

"Tomorrow we'll have Lexie 'accidentally' bump into Tyler Lockwood, Mikael's personal assistant. Flirt with him a little, get him to ask you on a date, just make sure you get on his good side. We know he'll take the bait since he was such a sleaze back in school. Kol, make sure you are within a fine enough distance if Lexie gets in trouble—follow the conversation through the coms—but don't get too close."

"If he touches a hair on her head, Elijah—I'll—."

Klaus growled and interrupted Kol's rant. "If Tyler Lockwood doesn't get what's coming to him, I'll finish him off myself." His arms wrapped tighter around Caroline and she kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," She mumbled into his neck. "I'm not afraid of him anymore."

Klaus growled again, as he thought of how she and Lockwood had been a thing back in her Junior year, into the summer before Senior. Lockwood had an awful temper back then, and he knew something like that wouldn't go away. When she broke up with Lockwood, he demanded why. When she told Lockwood she was leaving him for Klaus, in a fit he threw a glass of cheap whiskey at her. If he ever got his hands on Tyler Lockwood, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop from killing him.

"Care, maybe you should be the one to distract him?" Elena asked. "Since he was into you and all..."

"I don't think so," Klaus spoke up, and Caroline shook her head, running her fingers through Klaus's hair in an attempt to soothe him.

"I agree with Niklaus, it is not safe for Caroline." Elijah spoke.

Elijah nodded to himself and Katherine stood up, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and leading him to his bedroom, saying, "I think it's about time you relaxed, Eli,"

* * *

_Day Two:_

_Home._

_Caroline's POV:_

I fell back, bouncing slightly and out of breath. Klaus lifted his head from my shoulder and rolled onto his back, pulling me with him so that I was snuggled into his chest. It was quiet for a little bit, besides the sound of our breath intermingling, so I filled the silence with tracing patterns on his strong, hard chest. After even longer, I began kissing the faint scars there.

"I hate him," I said, after kissing a scar I remembered how he got.

"I do too, sweetheart," He answered, brushing my hair back, away from my face as we looked at each other.

"You don't deserve this," I said, tears filling my eyes as I looked at all the scars on his chest again, knowing that there were more on his back.

"Shhh, sweetheart, no need to worry. This will all be over, and we won't ever have to think about him again."

I shook my head 'no' and bit my lip. "It's Esther's fault, that she had an affair, not yours. And yet, he's only ever punished you for it."

"The man is delusional—he's mental! He's beaten Finn, Elijah, Kol and I so many times I've lost count."

"He shouldn't be able to do this, and now he's going after all of us! We have to stop him!" My voice was getting louder and he shushed me again.

"Hush now, darling, everything will be all right as long as we stick together. You will always have me by your side."

"Always and forever?" I asked my voice childlike.

"Always and forever." He responded, kissing me, making me forget all that could go wrong on a job so personal.

* * *

AN:

Hey Guys! It's been so long! Sadly, it's going to be even LONGER until you guys get an update for Heist, and Always and Forever (my other story). I have midterm exams coming up, and then Holiday break, so you all probably won't hear from me until next year! Don't fret sweethearts, I'm always thinking of my stories and what else I could add into it.

-zoenichole


	3. Chapter 3

_Day Three:_

_Mikaelson Corporations._

_Lexie Branson: Thief/Grifter. Kol Mikaelson: Hitter._

Lexie Branson drove up in a bright red Ferrari, her Gucci sunglasses covering her pretty brown eyes and her lips pursed, dimples showing, as she grumbled about having to seduce Tyler Lockwood.

"He's an asshole, Elijah…" She mumbled, getting out of the sports car and 'accidentally' dropping her keys and throwing her hands up in frustration when she saw Tyler. She looked around in seemingly annoyance, though she was looking for Kol. He was walking around the town center, and every so often he'd turn and look at her.

Immediately after finding him, Lexie dropped to her knees in her tight pencil skirt and taut white blouse. She felt around trying to find her keys, though she knew they were right behind her front tire.

She heard a faint low whistle and gritted her teeth in disgust.

"Do you need help?"

Lexie swung her head around, her waist-length blonde hair flying around her face. "Oh gosh! This is so embarrassing!" She said, looking down and back up, batting her eyelashes at him.

Tyler raised his eyebrows at the attractive girl that looked faintly like someone he knew. He gave her a panty-dropping smile and held a hand out to her.

"Need help?" He asked again.

Lexie shook her head and smiled at him. "No—I've almost got them." She turned back to the car, leaned down again, and then forward as she dragged the keys into her hand.

We need his phone. See if you can get it.

She heard Damon say through the coms unit in her ear and turned back to Tyler, lifting her arm.

"Now I need help." She smiled a blinding smile, dimples popping out and he gripped her hand, lifting her up easily and a little too harshly. Yeah, he hadn't changed one bit.

She 'tripped' and fell into his chest, one hand going to his chest to catch herself, the other going to his waist to help catch herself also, though she quickly took his phone out of his pocket, and gave it to Kol as he passed herself and Tyler.

"I'm sorry!" Lexie said, stepping back from Tyler.

"It's no problem. By the way, I'm Tyler Lockwood." He puts his hand out, waiting for her to shake it.

We've got it. Kol was able to put a chip in so we monitor everything he does.

"I know who you are! I went to school with you! I'm Alexia Branson, remember?"

Lexie saw Kol put Tyler's phone on the ground behind him and giggled, pulling Tyler in for a hug.

"Lexie? Wow, look at you!" Tyler said, hugging her back, a little too tightly, his hands a little too low.

If his hands go any lower, I'm blowing my cover to beat him to a pulp. She heard Kol's voice in her ear.

I'm only ten minutes away, think you could wait that long? Klaus asked his voice almost giddy.

"Well, it has been what… almost seven years?"

"I guess it has been that long since we graduated. What've you been up to?"

"Oh, you know… went to college with Caroline, then we both became nomadic, going from place to place. You know, Paris is beautiful, Care loves it! Have you been?" She brought Caroline up, and traveling, because some of the last things he said to Caroline were that she would never leave this town.

"No… haven't had much time to travel," He sounded uncomfortable and she inwardly smiled.

"You've got to go, try during the fall. Absolutely breathtaking, you wouldn't believe how pretty it is there."

He nodded and then looked at his watch, a Rolex, unsurprisingly. When he was young, he spent his Daddy's money, seems like he doesn't mind spending money now.

"I've got to go, Mikael should be back soon, and I need to check a few things. Hey… are you going to be in town for a bit?"

"Yeah, we're all here to catch up." Lexie affirmed, smiling.

"Are you going to the gala tonight?" He asked.

"Yea… will I see you there?" She flirted, looking at him from under her lashes again.

He nodded and walked away. Lexie got in her car, and drove into the first closest neighborhood, where she picked up Kol and they drove home.

* * *

_Day Three:_

_Home._

_Caroline's POV:_

"Do I get to wear this tonight?" I asked, holding up the emerald cut three stone diamond engagement ring from the chain around my neck. I fingered the bright, shiny ring and looked down at it, smiling softly at the little object that meant so much to me.

Nik looked up, and walked over to me, in his black slacks and his chest bare.

We were getting ready for the pre-Christmas gala, and I'd just finished curling my hair, pinning it half up, half down, and putting the finishing touches on my makeup. I had my slip on and nothing else as I walked into our bedroom from our conjoining bathroom.

He slid two fingers under my own, and held the delicate piece of jewelry he had given me a year before. Not one of our friends knew about it, it was our little secret. Throughout the years, we'd always leave each other, but I am his, as he is mine, and that is just the way things are going to be, forever and always.

"I thought we agreed on waiting until after Mikael's plan failed?" He asked, looking at the ring he bought with money from one of his art auctions.

"I know I just…" I hesitated, but went on after I saw the concern in his eyes. "I haven't put it on my finger since you proposed, it's been around my neck for almost a year now, and I know we promised each other we could wait, but I just want to be yours officially, to be Caroline Mikaelson…" I bit my lip, probably smudging my lipstick, but I didn't care. "I've wanted to marry you since I was a little girl, and I'm tired of waiting."

I kept my eyes locked on his blue ones, waiting for his answer, but he just kept on looking at me. No reaction. I raised my hand and cupped his cheek in my palm, thumbing his cheek.

"Say something, please, Nik." I whispered, close to tears.

"I… I think your right, sweetheart. Let the world know that you are now mine." He leaned in and I exhaled in relief.

"I've always been yours, Nik!" I scold him, before he kisses me again.

"Zip me up?" I ask as I turn to face the bed, where my dress is laid out.

The dress is gorgeous, of course, and it's a gorgeous blue, to match my eyes. Since it's a gala, I chose a floor-length mermaid-style dress, sleeveless of course.

I step into the dress, and hold it up as he steps behind me, his knuckles on my back as he slowly zips up the dress.

"Stop being a tease," I murmur, and he chuckles.

He reaches over me to get my shawl, and he wraps it over my shoulders, not before kissing my shoulder first and unclasping the chain that homed my ring.

I walk over to my boudoir and slip on my white elbow-length gloves. I bend over to step into my heels, and I hear him, dare I say it, growl?

"I don't think we should go at all, with you dressed like that."

I walk over to him, and fix his shirt, before I start to button it for him, moving his tie out of the way.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Nik," I tease, and then I tie his tie for him too.

"Thank you, love," He kisses me one last time before he shrugs into his jacket, and dropping down to one knee.

"Will you do the honor of marrying me?"

His eyes, I swear it, smolder.

"You already proposed," I remind him.

"I just love hearing you say it." He says with a wolfish grin.

I roll my eyes but concede to his wish. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you, yes, I will be your wife,"

He slips the emerald cut three stone diamond onto my third finger on my left hand and kisses my open palm, before enfolding his hand in mine and leading me out of our room, out of our home, and into the limo that was taking us to the gala.

* * *

_The Gala._

_Third Person POV:_

"Oh. My. God!"

"Is that Niklaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes?"

"Look at her hand!"

"Is that…?"

"No. Freaking. Way."

"He picked her?"

"How much do you think it cost?"

"Niklaus Joseph Mikaelson, why didn't you tell me?" Rebekah's voice is the loudest out of all the gossipers in the room, and everyone flinches.

"And you, Caroline Nichole Forbes! I'm one of your best friends!"

"Beks, we didn't tell anyone!" Caroline tries to quiet her.

"You didn't tell anyone you two are ENGAGED?!"

**AN:**

Sorry it's taken so long! I hope you guys loved this short update! Klaroline is just so cute. Reviews are lovely!

-zoenichole


End file.
